My life (Inuyasha Naruto crossover)
by Portgas D. Noemi
Summary: (I DOT OWN INUYASHA OR NARUTO) My name is Tukiko and my father is Sesshomaru and my uncle is Inuyasha. My father told me repeatedly that emotions make you weak and that I should train until I'm the superior to lesser demons. I've been trained from the moment I was able to walk. Uncle Inutasha has told me that I'm just like father expect that I'm much prettier than him.
1. Summary

(I DOT OWN INUYASHA OR NARUTO) My name is Tukiko and my father is Sesshomaru and my uncle is Inuyasha. My father told me repeatedly that emotions make you weak and that I should train until I'm the superior to lesser demons. I've been trained from the moment I was able to walk. Uncle Inutasha has told me that I'm just like father expect that I'm much prettier than him.


	2. Intro

INTRO - My name is Tukiko and my father is Sesshomaru and my uncle is Inutasha. My father told me repeatedly that emotions make you weak and that I should train until I'm the superior to lesser demons. I've been trained from the moment I was able to walk. Uncle Inutasha has told me that I'm just like father expect that I'm much prettier than him.

AGE - 700

LOOKS - 16 and has the same markings as her father and long sliver hair

PERSONALITY - she is emotionless, cold, very intelligent, strong, powerful, prideful (like her dad), doesn't react towards pain, protects her pack mates at any cost, protects those she cares for,

LIKES - her dad, uncle, uncle and dad's pack, music (Kagome introduced music to her), being strong, sweets, training,

DISLIKES - being weak, disrespect towards her,

DREAM FOR THE FUTURE - being the strongest Inu demon to alive

AMBITIONS - being the most powerful demoness to walk the earth

ABILITIES - same as her father and has some of her own

I don't own Inuyasha or Naruto


	3. Prologue

Prologue

"Father, I have killed the demons." I sounded emotionless. Father taught me how to kill my emotions, for it is weakness that only pathetic humans have.

He nodded his approval. "Dismiss." I left without another word. It seems that over the past century father has been fond of my presence and loyalty.

I haven't seen uncle Inuyasha and aunt Kagome for quite sometime, I may as well go to hut and give them regards. Hn, I notice that father has been sending me to kill off more pathetic demons.

Lesser demons are pathetic, idiotic, fools who think that they are strong enough to even lay a finger on my father, they could not even lay a finger on me and I'm not as strong as father but I will be.

I sighed, there is no use getting irritated with things that are beyond my control. I began to see uncle and auntie's hut, they seem to have guest over. What I want to know if they are welcome or unwelcome.

I silently walked towards the door and smelled wolves. I knew who it was and I don't want to be near him. I left as quickly as I could and decided to stay in a tree branch, high enough to not be either seen or sensed.

I fell into a deep slumber.


	4. Chapter 1: Humans

Chapter 1: Humans

Tukiko's pov

I awoke in the forest of course, considering, I chose to do so. I notice that my scent and my father's scent has disappeared form this area.

I stood and jumped off the tree I was resting in, the wind rushed past me, allowing me to feel as though I am flying, and landed quietly on my feet.

I looked around and noticed a path on the ground that was certainly not here the day before, I decided to follow the path and see where it will lead me.

After walking for a few moments I saw a group of humans. A dark haired boy, a blond boy, a disgusting pink haired girl, an old men, and a silver haired man dressed weirdly.

They're similar to the clothing aunt Kagome wore in her youth. I walked up to them and it seem to have shocked them. The young stood in front of the silver hair human man and the old human, each had a sharp objects in hand.

"Hn, pathetic." I looked at them, uninterested. Do they truly believe that human children have the capacity to kill a demoness such as myself? Such insolence.

"Who are you!?" The blond yelled at me, it hurt my ears greatly but I did not dare to show such weakness. I send him a glare that left him pale and frighten.

" Hn, tell me where I am." I looked at everyone of them in the eyes. The sliver haired human came to stand in front of everyone.

"Your in the land of waves." I stated at him for a moment. I never heard of such a place, not even from aunt Kagome.

"EVERYONE GET DOWN!" The silver haired human yelled. I glared at him and simple moved my head to the side and avoided getting hit by a large sword.

"Well, well if it isn't the hidden mist's missing nin, Momochi Zabuza." I stayed silent and I will see how this will end.

"Everyone get back. This one's on a whole other level. This is going to be a little tough unless I do this."

"You appear to be Sharingan Kakashi and not everyone on your team is useless." He looked at me. Why should a demoness, like myself, have to be in need of a team and of humans much less."... sorry but ... the old man is mine."

I watched as the human with silver hair uncovered his eye. So this is 'Sharingan'. It doesn't seem special.

"SHARINGAN! SHARINGAN! What the hell is that!?" I'm going to kill that child but I want to know why he has the scent of a demon aside of his human scent. I am certain he is not a hanyo.

"Sharingan, the Sharingan is one of the type of pupil that gives you power. It is said that some have the ability in their eyes to read and defeat all types of gen, tai, and ninjutsu. That's not all of its power." The dark haired child said.

Hn, that is intriguing. I stopped listening to the humans talk but I kept watching their expressions. The dark haired boy is looking suspiciously at sliver hair.

The blond seems to be happy and the pink haired girl seemed utterly useless. I took notice how the dark haired human man disappeared but the dark haired child seemed frighten.

I silently walked over to the dark haired child and let my aura sooth him as my father did to me as a child, he looked at me in shock but also seem thankful.

I sense the dark haired human man, standing in between the old human man and the children and he was too close to my person. I kicked his side, sending him flying to the water, where the silver haired human was holding the sharp object to his neck.

Humans are so pathetic and weak besides the very few humans who are able to hold my attention. I recognize strength when I see it and if I think you are strong and are able to prove my suspicions correct than I will be calling you by your name instead of your spices or color of hair.

Sliver was in a water prison of some sort with Dark man's hand touching it and then another Dark man appeared. I stood in front of it and used my hand to rip through him but instead of bleeding, he turn to water.

That angered me but I refuse to express it or make a sound. I used my poisonous bright green wipe and slashed through the Dark man's clones as if they were nothing but trash.

This surprised Dark man enough to drop his guard and his water like prison feel. "I will not interfere further, everyone may do as they please."

Sliver seems shocked but he nodded and I just observed. What they did was fascinating but I will rather die than to say that out loud.

It was obvious who would win and it was silver. He has earned to be called by his name. He is worthy of it and considering that Dark man knows him without meeting him tells me he is strong

The fight was near it's end when someone killed Dark man. It was amusing to see such a disgraceful death, especially if you die at the hands of a child.

"He's dead." The boy sounds womanly but I know for a fact that it is a boy. I stared at his mask for a few seconds before I turn my back to him, telling him that he is too weak for him to be a threat to me, and walked to the humans with the old man.

Silver already checked his pulse to see if he was alive or dead. "He's dead." I could careless about Dark man because he is weak and pathetic. I normally ignore the weak but I was bored.

"Your battle is now over ... and now I must dispose of the body. Since it is a body with many secrets." The boy disappeared. He lies, the words may be true but his intention are false.

After a few words the boy with the mask left. "Haha super thanks, why don't we go to my house and you guys can rest." The man said. I did not pay any mind to him but I noticed silver fell to the ground, exhausted.

I was not surprise when he collapsed on the ground. Everyone looked shocked and worried. "He is tired." I looked at them, uncaring.

The male children started arguing about who shall carry him and they were being to anger me because of their loudness. "If you are not quiet I will make certain you die." I stated calmly but my demonic power was flaring slightly.

They immediately silenced. "You two boys shall carry him and I do not want to hear you two arguing. If you are unable to do as I say than be not surprise when I skin you alive and feed you to the wolves."

I smelled everyone's fears in the air but also their trust and my demon was ravishing in it. We have never had a pack but father said that when I have a pack, regardless of spices, that my demon will be their alpha and will enjoy their trust, happiness, and joy.

I always expected my pack to consist of powerful demons and humans but it seems I have a pack of powerless pups. It seems I will be more protective and possessive.

I walk in front of the humans to make certain that I have the advantage of destroying whomever is in my way. We, of course, arrived in front of a house without any difficulty.

An adult female was waiting in front of the doors with a worried expression and by her scent I will say that she is the old man's daughter.

Humans are very strange, weak, and emotional.


End file.
